A Missing Star
by AnimeFan419
Summary: For all of you who have read Danny Phantom vs the Forces of Evil. I created this spinoff story. It's a crossover with Fusion Fall so expect a lot of character interaction between the classic as well as new Cartoon Network characters. There will also be interaction with the characters from the Danny Phantom vs the Forces of Evil universe! One question though: where is everyone?
1. Moth Monster

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Star were all hovering over Danny's computer enjoying the rerelease of Fusionfall. It was a long and boring week and lately, there was nothing to do so Danny just decided to enjoy a game with his friends and family. This on the other hand was not how he pictured doing this. Danny may be a fan of classic Cartoon Network shows but this was getting ridiculous. Not only were his friends and family were there but Timmy and his fairies were right next to him and was cheering him on.

He needed to focus because he was about to beat the final boss. It was Lord Fuse himself and the half ghost was eager to finish it. It didn't help that the entire family was watching him too. Wanting to spend more time with Danny, his surrogate grandparents Eclipsa and Globgore (long story) where with Danny.

"So Eclipsa how did you manage to get WiFi here on Mewni?" Star asked while Danny tried to concentrate. His small handful of friends were cheering him on and everyone could see that Danny was sweating.

"If you must know Star, I made a deal with a mysterious warlock who was running a bizarre stand in the market place. I have to admit that he was a really strange fellow." All of a sudden the power went out.

"We really need to talk about talking to strangers Eclipsa." Star says plainly.

"I have to admit that the man did have an ominous vibe around him when he told me the information." Replied Eclipsa who was a little concerned.

"I think that the fuse might have been busted. Hang on, I'll go see what's up." Said Danny and Tucker went along with him. That was when they both decided to go look for the fuse box. It was dark so Danny used his ghostly light in order to see. Tucker then opened the device and the next thing they knew was that they were nowhere to be seen. It has been two weeks since the incident and Dexter was in his lab because lately there had been a disturbance. He needed to know what was causing it and it was peaceful until Shaggy and Scooby came running in.

"I saw it! Everyone told me that I was crazy but Scooby and I definitely saw it!"

"Yes, yes, I am aware of the Moth Monster that had been attacking Bellwood recently. If you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you two would leave me alone because I have an important anomaly to find." Said Dexter who was clearly aggravated. To Dexter's dismay, Shaggy and Scooby wouldn't let it drop.

"But I swear that I saw it and Scooby saw it too! It looked like a human! It had antennas, hearts for eyes, it had these giant black and white wings and it even tried it attack Velma!" Shaggy was being persistent now while Scooby imitated what Shaggy described. As if on cue, Velma came in the lab along with Ben, Rex and Daphane. The poor girl was attacked by the creature as well.

"You know Shaggy, it could just be an alien going through puberty." Said Ben trying to calm Shaggy down but apparently it only made things worse.

"That's even worse!" Replied Shaggy who was now having a panic attack and Dexter sighed. He just wanted to get his work done and over with so he said,"Will you guys leave me alone if I put this on the mission board. I will have you know that I am very busy and I need to find this anomaly. A rift between a parallel universe has opened up and I need to close it before it could do any damage."

"Are you seriously talking about work when my friends are in danger? Daphane and I nearly got hurt trying to catch that thing which was why I didn't want to come in the first place." Said Velma who scolded her cousin. They may be cousins but they don't exactly see eye to eye. Dexter glared at Velma and Velma glared at Dexter. Things in the laboratory were starting to get intense and everyone in the room became nervous.

Meanwhile, all of the Dexlab soldiers were minding their own business. They were are having lunch in the cafeteria and there were even some Kids Next Door soldiers who were waiting in line so that they could get their hands on some gator tots. The only one who was causing a scene was Kyle and he was trying to get people to like him yet again. Kyle was one of those people who like to please everyone but for some reason it always stabbed him in the back later. In fact, Kyle just came back from a mission and he was brusised and beat up.

"I am back and I just got beaten up by a fusion monster!" Kyle Said in an almost happy tone. His purple hair was a mess and there was even a twig that was sticking out of it. Not only that but he even had a black eye and only one of his toxic green eyes could be seen. His sister on the other hand was not doing much better.

"I'll pay you twenty dollars if you agree to never speak about this with anyone." Said his sister who was equally worn out. Kyle silently agreed and they both fell onto the floor.

"Wow, you guys look like you had it pretty bad." It was Buttercup and it looked like that she a little worried. Blossom and Bubbles were with her as well and the blue Power Puff picked him up and gently sat him on a nearby table.

"So did Kyle see the Moth Monster?" It was Hoggie. Thatvwas when the girls saw him trying to get through the crowded area. Hoagie was a bit large for a kid. He wore a simple blue t-shirt and brown shorts. Not only that but he also wore an old pilot's helmet with the number two written in the middle.

"A Moth Monster? Dude, that sounds awsome!"

"Buttercup, we all know that there is no such thing as monsters. Besides, I think that you two are scaring Bubbles!" Blossom accused and true to her word Bubbles was seen cowering underneath the table.

"I still don't understand why she is still scared of monsters. Oh well, at least that I am not worse than Mandy." Said Buttercup who looked like she really didn't care. There was when the group turn to where Mandy was. They saw her sharpening some weapons and they all felt a shiver run through their spines. That was when they found more members of the Kids Next Door show up. In fact, it was the rest of the Sector V Kids Next Door and it looked like they were carrying somebody to the Dexlabs Hospital.

"And I thought that you guys didn't like teenagers." Buttercup pointed out and it revealed that they were indeed carrying a teenager to the hospital. In fact, everyone who was in the kitchen gathered around to see that it was indeed a teenager. He had raven hair, a white shirt with a red circle in the middle, wore blue jean that were torn to shreds along with his shirt and only had one shoe that was red and white.

"Is he okay?" Blossom asked out of concern and the leader of the Kids Next Door Sector V handed her his autopsy report. He wasn't dead though but he looked like he was barely breathing. "It says here that he was zapped by electricity but you guys found him in the middle of the woods. I wonder how that was possible?" Blossom read the report once more but was still confused about how this could have happen. It just didn't make any since.

"We also found this." Said an Acrican American girl. She then threw what looked like a backpack to Blossom and she open the backpack up where she found a weapon inside. It was a black and white scythe but once it was in her hands, it transformed into a book. "Careful, it does that. It was a paintball gun when I touched and and Number Four thinks that he was using it to defend himself from something but what?"

"We also found these." Said another kid who was carrying a pair of scissors.

"Wally be careful! Those are dangerous!" Blossom schooded.

"I know and that is why I am keeping them!" The Australian kid now known as Wally declared. Blossom then sighed and sighed,"Just take him to the hospital. Oh and before I forget, will you guys take Kyle and Susie to the hospital as well?" They then did so but not without extra help. A few hours later, Danny woke up and he saw that he was surrounded by a bunch of kids.

"Um, hello?" Danny was now confused.

"So how did you end up in the middle of the forest?" Asked one kid.

"Did you try to kill someone?" Asked another. Danny only blink unsure of how to respond to that kind of question. He tried to find an answer but couldn't since it seemed that he can't remember anything from two weeks ago. That was until Dexter came in along with Ben and the Power Puff Girls.

"If this is Jana's sick and twisted idea of a joke than I am not laughing." Danny mumbled to himself. He was unamused by the situation he was in. Besides, even if this was a prank, it seemed to be a bit elaborate.

"I can assure you that this is no prank and you are perfectly unharmed." Said Dexter in a thick Russian accent. He was trying to keep Danny calm but he was in a hospital. Still, Danny had to give Tucker credit since he now knew why hospitals can be scary.

"There were some members from the Kids Next Door who found you out in the middle of the forest. Care to explain because that was where the Moth Monster was sighted." Said Ben who appeared to be impatient.

"Yeah and we think that you might have seen it!" Buttercup accused. She was still excited over the idea that there was a monster on the loose. That was when it hit him.

"Okay, let me just get this out of the way because you guys are going to find out one way or another. I am from Earth just not yours." Said Danny but the only thing that he got was a stare from the others. Dexter on the other hand, seemed a bit enthusiastic about the idea and it made the half ghost feel uncomfortable because the scientist was looking at him in the eye.

"That is amazing! It changes what we know about science and the universe!"

"I know right?" Said Blossom who agreed with her adoptive brother. When Blossom stared at him, it made him even more uncomfortable. That was when a crescent moon mark began to appear on his face. This surprised both Dexter and Blossom as well as the other children that were in the room.

"Is that normal?" Blossom asked clearly concerned. Danny was unaware of what Blossom was asking him and more crescent moon marks appeared on his face.

"Alien puberty, I knew it!" Said Ben and everyone stared at the shapeshifter looking quite worried. "What? I may be able to turn into aliens but even I don't know what the kid is going through and I think that everyone needs to leave. You know, for safety." Everyone except for Ben, Dexter and Blossom left.

"Blossom what are you doing?" Dexter asked clearly concerned. He found Blossom leaning down on the side of Danny's hospital bed. Her elbows were on the cushion and there was a longing look in Blossom's eyes. She soon found herself holding Danny's hand and Danny was becoming more and more uncomfortable by the minute.

"Blossom, you have to leave. Clearly, it looks like you are becoming part of the problem." Said Ben and Dexter pulled her away.

"I don't know why but I suddenly feel attracted to him." Blossom admitted while Ben showed her the way out of Danny's hospital room. The next day Danny was supposed to be released from the hospital and that was when Danny found out why everyone was acting so weird around him. He then went to the bathroom and looked into a mirror. In fact, it looked like he wanted to freak out but couldn't.

"Are you okay? Dexter told me to check up on you." It was Ben and unknown to him, the half ghost just finished peeling of the marks that were on his face. Danny was releived once he was finished.

"I'm fine." Danny lied.

"That great and since you are supposed to be released from the hospital today, I am supposed to be showing you around." Said Ben once Danny was finally out of the bathroom. Ben then gave Danny a Dexlabs soldier uniform and the half ghost immediately changed into it. "Are you sure that you are going to be alright?"

"Absolutely yes!" Danny was now being hysterical but the shapeshifter was oblivious about it. That was when the tour began and the first thing that he noticed was his avatar. He was fine but he now had a cast on.

"I am afraid to ask but what happened to you?" Danny asked once he walked over to him. Kyle was still a little messed up from the fight and it took him awhile for him to realize that someone was trying to talk to him.

"Are you talking to me?" Danny nodded his head. "Well if that is the case, I take it that you are new here and people don't normally talk to me because they think that I am weird." Kyle admitted while at the same time trying not to sound nervous.

"I don't see anything wrong with weirdness. I get it my real family and my adoptive family are weird. In fact, I welcome it." Danny smiled and Ben felt awkward. "My name is Daniel Butterfly but my friends just call me Danny and don't even think about calling me Dan because there was a lot of time travel junk involved so I don't feel like talking about it." Everyone stared at Danny when he made the sudden outburst and Danny laughed nervously because he nearly gave away one of his deepest darkest secrets.

"Don't call you Dan got it." The scene became awkward once more and someone even coughed in the background. "So are there any other names that I should avoid calling you?"

"Daniel, Fentonail, Fentina and Little Badger because that is what my uncle calls me and he is a sphyco who is obsessed with my adoptive mom. The other names are what my bully calls me and don't even think about calling me twerp because that will just bring back bad memories." Danny ranted while Kyle listened.

"That's interesting… by the way my name is Kyle by the way and that over there is my little sister Susie. Try not to anger her." Kyle said whispering the last sentence to Danny. That was when Johnny and the Test sisters came in to get some lunch.

"Uh oh, I think they multiplied." Johnny said while he and his sisters backed away slowly. Johnny sisters on the other hand only glared at their brother since he was being rude.

"Johnny be nice and it looks like the poor thing is breaking out." Said one of the Test sisters while more crescent moon marks appeared on his face.

"This will be perfect because it will give us the perfect chance to try out our new acne lotion." Said the other Test twin. Danny would have been overjoyed if he wasn't freaking out. In fact, what he had was not simple acne. It was much worse.

"Johnny was wondering if you have seen the Moth Monster!"

"Straight to the point huh? Johnny, what you saw wasn't a monster. It was…" Danny was about to finish his sentence but that was when Velma came in looking quite angry.

"I am on to you mister." Velma said and was now accusing Danny. "The whole "monster in the woods" thing is just a hoax and all of the evidence points to you!"

"Velma, let's be rational. Danny is from a parallel universe and I think that he is probably just going through alien puberty." Ben said trying to keep everyone calm. That was when everyone began to argue with Ben who was the only one who was being reasonable at the moment. Danny became nervous because he didn't like being the center of attention and he knew that he had to get away before anyone got hurt. However, only Susie noticed that he was gone.

"Everyone shut up!" Susie yelled and all eyes were now on her. "While you guys were bickering, Danny ran off and he is nowhere to be found! As a junior Kids Next Door operative member in training, I have to say that I am disappointed." Ben sighed because he was glad that everyone finally calmed down. The only clue that the shapeshifter found about his whereabouts was a photo of him and some girl.

"I wonder if she is Danny's girlfriend or something and I have to admit that he has good taste in women." Said Kyle who looked at the photo as well. However the only response he got was an eye roll from Ben. "Still, I can't help but wonder where he ran off too."

"Maybe whatever Danny is going through is more dangerous than we thought. I still remember when Swampfire went through puberty, he had it pretty bad. I think the best course of action would be to draw him out."

"Yeah but who is going to be the bait?" Kyle asked. As if on cue, Shaggy and Scooby was seen carrying a mountain of food on a single tray. That was when Kyle and Ben looked at then while Kyle had an idea. That was when the duo caught on and began to back away.

"So how would you guys feel about trying to lure a new friend of ours?" Kyle asked. Shaggy then became nervous when he saw the the purplette was smiling evilly. What made things worse for the two was that Ben was showing off an evil smile as well.

"Like, why is it that everyone wants me and Scooby to be the bait? I deal with being chased by fake monsters all the time and I don't want to deal with another so count me out." Shaggy protested.

"Who says anything about a monster and if you do this, I'll give each of you guys a Scooby Snack." Kyle smirked only for Scooby to walk up to the teenager.

"Kyle." Said Scooby with two of his paws on Kyle's chest while looking serious. Kyle was sweating since he was hoping that his idea would work. He then swallowed his saliva until Scooby said,"Bribe excepted." The next thing they knew was that they were all out in the middle of the woods and both Scooby and Shaggy were dressed up as steak for some reason. Not only that but Dexter and Ben was with them as well.

"Shaggy, Scooby, why are you guys dressed up as steak?" Kyle asked creaky confused. That was the the Dexlab soldier felt like he was going to regret the answer that he was going to get.

"It was Scooby's idea and besides whenever we get scared, we also get hungry so he thought that Danny might be hungry too."

"I still don't understand how you guys can eat so much and still stay skinny."

"Lots of running Kyle." Said Scooby looking serious. "Lots and lots of running."

"Okay but that still doesn't answer why Ben and Dexter decided to tag along. I understand the reason why Ben came but I know for a fact that Dexter hates the outdoors." Dexter only shrugged his shoulders since he really didn't care one way or another. In fact, if the teenage genius had to be honest, he came because he was curious about how this would turn out.

"Okay now that the awkwardness is out of the way… Shaggy, Scooby, go out there and act natural because we don't want Danny to catch on." Said Kyle but he saw that the two had already left. Kyle sighed and he decided to track them down and the soldier's superiors followed. They trio kept walking until it became dark. No one could see a thing and luckily there was a light at the end. However, what they saw was very disturbing. In fact, what the trio saw where human females trapped in a purple cocoon with Shaggy and Scooby looking petrified.

"Hmm, that's interesting. When this is over, I am going to have to ask Danny if I could study this in my laboratory." Dexter said while poking the cocoon with a pencil. Everything was quiet until Shaggy said,"It's the Moth Monster!" Shaggy tried not to scream but it was already too late.

"I think that you made him angry." Said Scooby who was trying not to scream as well. That was when the creature noticed them and the two began to run. Immediately, Ben activated the omnitrix while Dexter had to improvise. Luckily, Dexter knew karate and was a red belt. At the same time, Ben tried to find an alien that he could use and when he found the alien that he wanted, the teenager slammed the dial.

"Swampfire? Really omnitrix?" Ben whined. "You know this is kind of ironic and I never knew that this thing had a sick sense of humor." Ben ranted while Dexter pushed his friend out of the way. Kyle on the other hand was intrigued.

"Guys, I think that the Moth Monster is Danny!" Kyle called out while he tried to dodge and attack. That was when Dexter punched Danny. He wanted to protect Kyle. Kyle tried to stay calm but the others kept attacking Danny. There was now silence and Danny was nowhere to be found.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Dexter said while he used this opportunity to dust himself off. As if on cue, Ben returned to normal and caught Danny once he saw that the half ghost was falling from the sky.

"What happened?" Danny asked while he felt like he just had a hangover. Ben was still carrying him bridal style when Scooby and Shaggy came back with Velma and Daphane. Not only that but the Test sisters were there as well and they looked like they had just woken up with a huge headache.

"Do you never want to speak of this ever again?" Velma said to Mary who nodded her head before passing out. The men that worked with Dexter were already there and they were busy helping out the rest of the females that were attacked while some ship came to carry the victims to the hospital. That was when the trio looked at Danny and he knew that he was in hot water when Ben finally dropped him.

"Okay, you have five seconds to explain yourself." Said Ben impatiently.

"The situation that we just got out of was out of my control. I think that I was going through… Mewberty." Danny shivered at the thought of it. "Honestly, I never thought that guys could have it too and it makes me wish that I never skipped Justin's chapter."

"I told you guys that it was alien puberty but did anyone listen? No!"

"I get it Ben and you didn't have to rub it in."

"Well I wasn't the one to wanted to study it for science!" Ben snapped while Kyle tried to get everyone's attention. The purplette whistler and everyone turned to him.

"Excuse me but what are we going to do about Danny's living situation? He doesn't exactly have a place to stay." Kyle pointed out and everyone realized that it was going to be a problem if Danny didn't have a roof over his head. The next thing that everyone knew was that, Ben, Dexter, Kyle and Danny were all in the teen genius's laboratory.

"Seriously, you guys didn't need to go through all of this trouble. Besides, I have my own form of transportation." Danny then searched his pockets only to realize that his dimensional scissors were gone. "Of course they are gone."

"What's gone?" Ben asked out of concern.

"My dimensional scissors. They are my only ticket out of here."

"How would a pair of scissors bring you back home?" The scientist asked out of curiosity. In fact, he was intrigued. Danny then sat down on a nearby chair and was looking quite distressed. That was when Dexter said,"I'm a scientist and I think I know a way to get you home." Danny perked up.

"You do?"

"Of course and since that have someone like me to help you get home that you should have no trouble getting back home at all. I can almost guarantee it."

"This is going to be so much fun! Danny, since you have no place to stay, you can stay at my place for a while. My mom has an open room for rent." Kyle said excited about the idea. Danny agreed because he really didn't see any problem with it.

"You know Kyle, your enthusiasm reminds me of my girlfriend. I think that you two would get along really well." Danny says sadly. That was when Ben spoke up and said,"I remember Wally took your siccors. I need to ask him so that he could give those back to you and if you ask me, I still don't understand why he would want something so dangerous in the first place." Unknown to the quartet, Ben's question was answered.

That was when Wally could be seen walking around in the Kids Next Door Moon Base. It was dark and hardly anyone was there. In fact, everyone was home because it was time for everyone's curfew. While Wally was walking around in the darkness, the blond could feel his heart pounding. He then looked around to make sure that he wasn't being watched. As if on cue, a girl appeared and it just so happen to be the former leader of the Kids Next Door.

"Okay, this is beginning to get a little creepy." He said. Wally shivered because she appeared out of nowhere in the darkness. She looked angry and Wally looked away because of what she might do to him.

"What do you want this time number four?" The red head snapped while speaking in a scottich accent. Wally cowered while at the same time was trying not to make her even more angry than she already was. That was when he showed her the siccors.

"These siccors were in the possession of a teenager and they have the ability to allow the user to go into another dimension. I swiped it from him because they are too dangerous to be in the hands of a teenager."

"I guess that I might be wrong about you number four. Everyone else has been telling us that most teenagers and adults aren't evil anymore but we are the only ones who are refusing to get in with the times because once they earn our trust, they'll stab you in the back. Good work number four." The red head then gave Wally a salute but the child soldier couldn't help but feel like he was going to regret his descission.


	2. Trip to Mr Smoothie

Danny was settling into his new room at Kyle's house. He then sat on a couch since it was hard work moving into a new place and Danny had to admit that Kyle's folks are the most normal people that he has met in his entire life. They were so ordinary. It was weird but he didn't complain. Still, the half ghost had no room to talk because his adoptive parents were ghost hunters while his real mother was a baby now.

Danny still sat comfortably on the couch while he pondered about how much his life had changed since the accident. He still wondered where everyone else might have gone but that was when he remembered the the purplette's folks were out buying furniture for Danny's new room. Danny then took out his phone that was in his pocket and that was when he also remembered that he starts training today. Danny sighed. That will be fun.

Speaking of training, Danny was wearing a Dexlab soldier uniform because his old clothes were torn to shreds. He wondered how his life got so weird and yet everything right now is normal. Still, it was a nice break from the weirdness that was his life. The next thing that Danny did was search through his phone to see if he had any new text messages. Almost instantly, he got a new text from Blossom. In fact, that was when Danny remembered that Blossom gave him her number after the incident from yesterday.

"I have your thing. Please meet me at the cherry blossom trail. PS Wally stole your scissors." Danny smiled because there was a sweatdrop emoji after the text. At least he knew where his dimensional scissors where. The only thing that he was worried about now was the fact that Wally might do something stupid with them. It was most likely that he will but there was no use worrying about it.

Danny then grabbed his backpack. It was the same backpack that he wore when he first got here. While he made sure that all of his things were in order, he wondered his Clockwork knew about his predicament. He figured that this was supposed to happen and if it didn't, the half ghost was pretty sure that he would have gotten him out of this world. He sighed and he began to head for the cherry blossom trail that Blossom told him about. He just hoped that his friends and family were safe in the meantime.

The scenery was romantic. That was when he decided that if he ever found Star than this would be the first place he would show her. The cherry blossoms were in bloom and it looked as if Danny was about to confess to a girl that he liked. However that wasn't the case because he came because he wanted his stuff back. Danny then came to a full stop. The half ghost soon found Blossom who was under one of the cherry blossom trees.

She was carrying a book and there was even a light breeze. What Danny did not realize was that Blossom was blushing. In fact, she was stuttering and it looked as though she was having trouble trying to find the right words. There was laughter in the background. The two then began to feel awkward around each other because it felt like they were being watched. Danny should have figured that with a scene like this, it would attract unwanted guests.

Danny had a sneaking suspicion that he was being watched and he felt it deep down in his gut. Stupid sensitive hearing. On the other hand, Blossom had sensitive hearing too but she didn't care as much as Danny did. Still, the two wondered who on Earth might want to spy on them. Behind a nearby bush, it reveals that the ones who were spying on them were none other than Finn the Human and Jake the Dog.

Ever since the incident Finn had been curious about him and there was even one Dexlab soldier who said that they saw that they saw that the half ghost had a scar on his back. Word travels fast in Dexlabs. In fact, there were already rumors spreading around like wildfire about how Danny might have gotten it.

"So why are we doing this again? I feel uncomfortable spying on somebody else's personal business." Said Jake who was poking his head through the bush along with Finn. In reality, the two weren't really spying on them. In fact, Finn was trying to work up the courage to ask Danny about his scar because he thought that it looked cool.

"I heard rumors about Danny having this really cool scar." Finn admitted. "Honestly, I just want to know how he got it. I heard that he got it in an epic fight and I wanted to know it the rumor was true." Jake only shook his head.

"You want to know something about rumors Finn? They spread like wildfire and when someone tells somebody one thing, the rumor keeps changing until it ends up not being true. It like a giant filthy mess that no one wants to pick up." Finn then thought about it while thinking that this might not be such a good idea after all. There was silence.

"I think that I am just going to straight up ask him." Finn did just that. Danny's eyes were now the color green when he finally saw him. Jake soon found himself facepalming his forehead because he knew that this might happen. Finn saw Danny and he swallowed his saliva because the raven looked unhappy. Finn then looked away because didn't like to look at Danny in the eye. In fact, the adventurer thought that they looked scary. Dexter even told him once that it was probably a trick from the light but logic didn't calm his nerves.

Blossom on the other hand was a bit surprised. She was even more surprised when Jake finally revealed himself. In fact, she looked more surprised than angry. She heard the rumors and figured that it was probably the reason why they came. Danny heard about the rumors too but he denied them all whenever someone asked.

"Were you guys spying on us?" Blossom asked while at the same time trying not to sound angry. Finn became nervous. He began to sweat. Blossom was scary too.

"No I wasn't." Finn said trying to defend himself. "I came because I heard rumors about Danny having this really cool scar." Danny glared at Finn. The adventurer looked away while Jake gave him a warning look. There was even a dark aura that could be sensed around Danny.

In fact, there was some tension going on while Blossom was hoping that she doesn't have to get involved. Finn gave Danny a nervous smile in return and there was a long silence as a result. That was until Danny said,"I don't want to talk about it."

"Oh come on man! I have to know or it will drive me crazy!" Finn protested. That was when Finn's canine friend gave the adventure a glare that told him to not press it any further. Finn ignored him and gave Danny a creepy smile. Danny rolled his eyes because the half ghost knew that he wasn't going to let it drop.

"Let me be more clear about this Finn: I said that I don't want to talk about it."

"What's that deal man? He was just asking you a question." Said Jake who was now a bit aggravated. He was annoyed with both Danny and Finn since neither of them were cooperating with each other. That was when Jake's protective instincts kicked in. In fact, the next thing that the canine did was grab Finn. He was hoping that he would get his friends as far away as possible. He knew that a touchy subject like that needed to be handled delicately.

They both ran for their lives until Jake thought that the coast was clear. They were now panting due to the fact that they were running for a long time. That was when they decided to sit down for some rest.

"That was intense man." Said Finn.

"I tried to warn you that it was probably a touchy subject for Danny. Just give him some time to cool off." Jake advised while the adventurer figured that it was probably for the best. He was sad for a moment because he really wanted to know how he of it. That was when Finn had an idea.

"I know that look." Said Jake who was starting to get nervous after seeing an evil smile of Finn's face. "It's that look that you get when your about having a really bad idea." Jake tried to back away and the next thing he knew was that they found themselves at Kevin's garage where the former thief was fixing his car… Again.

"Kevin!" They both shouted and that was when they finally got the mechanic's attention. He then got up but bumped his head during the process. He soon stopped working on what he was doing and looked at the two with annoyance.

"Okay, what is so important that you feel the need to interrupt me?" Both Finn and Jake were nervous and they looked at each other while trying to decide who should speak up. Then there was silence. Finally Finn's canine friend decided to break the silence and said,"It doesn't look like you are doing anything. To me it just looks like you are just fixing your car… again. By the way, what happened to it?"

"If you must know my car nearly got destroyed in the last fight with the fuse. Luckily, I managed to salvage most of the wreckage and now it is almost as good as new." Kevin said while he admired his car. Finn coughed in order to get Kevin's attention and he finally looked at him. Kevin then gave the adventurer a look that told him to hurry it up.

Jake the pushed Finn and that was when he said,"Well, we were wondering if you could help us get Danny to talk about his scar." For a moment, Kevin looked angry and the brothers were afraid to look at him in the eye. Kevin perked up. Finn then took a deep breath and was relieved that the teen wasn't mad at them anymore.

"Why didn't you say so sooner? Honestly, I would love to get some dirt on that kid."

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind." Replied Finn who didn't think that it was a good idea. This was surely a fine mess that the adventurer got himself in.

"If I were you, you two should take my advice: if you want the kid to open up than what you need to do is make Danny comfortable and ask questions that are related to the answer you want but you have to be settle when you do it. It's like dancing around the truth." Kevin smirked while Finn was unsure of what to say about all of this.

"I don't know because that sounds a bit devious. I mean, I am pretty sure that Danny has a really good reason for not wanting to talk about his scar." Replied Jake who was already uncomfortable about the entire idea. That was when Kevin took his phone out of his pocket and called Danny. Kevin's evil smile then told the boys that he was up to something. Both boys were now sweating.

Kevin then sent Danny a text. A couple of hours later, the group was at Mr. Smoothy's where they finally met the raven haired teen. They had a table by themselves and things were beginning to become awkward between the three. That was when someone familiar to Danny began to serve the group their drinks. Jake then jumped up from his seat because he saw that the waitress had some fangs.

"Don't worry, these are fake." Jake's eyes widen in horror when it was revealed that the fangs that the waitress wore were indeed fake. The canine sighed in relief.

"Janna? How the heck did you get here?" Danny asked clearly surprised. The girl was wearing a Mr. Smoothie uniform and the half ghost even wondered how on Earth she managed to get a job here.

"Hi Danny, didn't expect you to be here." Janna said plainly. Danny then looked inside his drink just to make sure that nothing happened to it. "And to answer you question, I honestly don't remember."

"You too huh? Where are the others? Are they okay?"

"Not sure but as for me, I was minding my own business until one day I suddenly found myself working at Mr. Smoothy's. I honestly don't know how I even got here but it's cool job because you get free smoothies as a perk. Still, this whole ordeal is really weird and that is saying something because that is coming from me." Replied Jana while Danny only stared at her.

"Did you just took a sip out of my drink?" Kevin asked when he noticed that his cup was half empty. Danny on the other hand just threw his drink in the trash can because he knew how his friend worked.

"Not guilty." Said Janna not really caring while both Finn and Jake threw their drinks in the trash can as well.

"Ah, a girl after my own heart." Said Kevin while Finn gave the former thief a look of disapproval. That was when he remembered Kevin's plan and said,"Oh yeah! Have you guys heard any rumors about a scar?" Janna was surprised when Finn made a sudden outburst like that. As if on cue, the sky turned black.

Janna's eyes widen in surprise. There was a scream that came out of nowhere and everyone at the smoothie joint wondered where the noise came from. A flash of lightning then struck a cardboard cutout of Ben Tennyson. The next thing that Janna did and yelled out,"Okay everyone we have a code green! Please leave in a calm and orderly fashion." It was no surprise that no one listened.

In fact, it was chaos. Not only that but people were both running and screaming at the same time. It was now Kevin's turn to become nervous. He didn't show it though and even tried to stay calm.

"Wait a minute, there is a code green? I thought that she's supposed to be in space prison or something." Said Danny while he began to hypervantaliate.

"What's code green?" Kevin asked only to receive a glare from Janna.

"Dude you haven't told them yet? I thought that you said that you weren't afraid of here anymore and now you look like your old fear is coming back to haunt you!"

"I think that I am going to be the rational one here but… what the glob is going on?" That was when everyone stared at Finn mostly due to his sudden outburst.

"If you aren't going to tell them than I will." The group then waited in anticipation for the reveal. They leaned over when Janna said,"Her name is… Vicky." As if on cue, there was more lightning.

"So is Vicky like Danny's girlfriend or something?" Kevin asked as an effort to lighten up the mood. Unfortunately it did not work and all he got was a few glares.

"Worse, she was Danny's babysitter and mine too." Replied Janna and that was when Kevin laughed but the only thing that he got was a glare from everyone.

"What it's funny." Said Kevin even thought that he knew that he was going to be in trouble later. That was when Finn spoke up and said,"Not cool man." Janna, on the other hand, was distracted. In fact, she was busy watching the flowers wilt.

"The flowers are dying which means that she is close. Come on, I know a place where we can hide until she leaves." Said Janna. Kevin didn't like the idea of running and he was about to protest until Jana grabbed him by the shirt.

"You think that this is funny? Well, to me and Danny it is not so shut up and do what I say unless you want to get killed." Janna threatened while Kevin nodded his head due to fear. The next thing they knew was that the group was now hiding inside the vents. It was a good thing that the restaurant that they were in was large enough to have them. The group soon found themselves crawling through said vents until they made a complete stop.

That was when they finally found a place with more room and Finn was beginning to get impatient. He looked a little angry and finally snapped. "Who the glob is Vicky? Why are even hiding?" Finn wanted to scream due to his frustration but Janna only covered his mouth in order to keep him quiet.

"Okay, you wanna know how Danny got that scar? It was because of her! Vicky is an evil babysitter! She's "icky" with a V and she is what she made me who I am today!"

"Really? You used to have Vicky for a babysitter too? That actually explains a lot." Said Danny and for a moment there was silence.

"Yeah, I was mentally scared a long time ago because of her and that is why someone wrote a song about her." Jana the took out her phone to prove her point and the song Icky Vicky began to play. While Janna did that Danny showed the trio a video on his phone.

"Hello Kids, my name is Luke Hunter and you might know me as the Bad Parent Hunter from TV!" This show then grabbed everyone's attention. On the screen it was revealed that the Bad Parent Hunter looked like he was dressed for a safari. He also had a rope and there was an unfortunate couple who was caught inside it. That was when the camera zoomed back and Luke continued to speak. "Today will be the first ever episode for my new spin off series called The Bad Babysitter Hunter.

That's right! In fact, today I will be giving you a lecture about how you kids can keep yourself safe if you ever come across an abusive babysitter." The screen then shows a picture of Timmy being attacked by Vicky with a flamethrower. "The show will premiere later at nine so if you don't watch it than you are a jerk!" Luke then winked and the chermerchal ended.

Finn then became a bit traumatized after seeing the chermerchal. The next thing Danny knew was when Jana was now her own little world once she put on a pair of earbuds. Kevin on the other hand could only imagine the tourtue that Jana and Danny must have been through.

"This looks like a job for the Kids Next Door." Kevin says plainly while he tried to think of a way out of the situation he was in. Speaking of the Kids Next Door Kyle's sister was busy spying on Sector V. In fact, she was spying on them from inside their treehouse until she got a text from Kevin. That was when one of the members finally noticed her.

"Spying from behind the shadows again Susie?" It was Number Three and as a result, Susie nearly attacked her with a pair of nunchucks when the Japanese girl giggled. "That's silly." Soon the others joined in and even looked a bit annoyed.

"It's creepy if you ask me." This time it was Wally who spoke up. "Why are you even here? You are still too young to be training with the Kids Next Door Cadets." Wally ranted while he paced back and forth.

"I still have one more year before I can sign up but this isn't about me." Susie paused for a moment. "Well it was but I recently got a text from Kevin saying that a nearby Mr. Smoothie is being overrun by an evil babysitter. Not only that but it also says here that she is armed with a flamethrower." Wally then snatched Susie's phone from her hand and saw that it was true.

"Good job Susie. For a moment I was beginning to worry that you would be one of those people who are refusing to change." A sequel could be heard once the leader of Sector V said this.

"So does that mean that you are proud of me?" Susie asked with a hopeful look in her eye The other members giggled in the background seeing how Number One couldn't resist those puppy dog eyes that were coming from the little girl.

"Yes." Nigel sighed. "I am proud of you because as the new leader of the Kids Next Door, we not only protect kids but we now protect teenagers." The leader of the Kids Next Door said by giving Susie a thumbs up. In fact, Susie couldn't help but fangirl when Nigel said this to her. Not a moment to soon, a Dexlabs airship came into view and Number Once invited her to come along.

"I can't believe that we are letting a stupid girl tag along on this stupid mission." Wally ranted before he sat down. His arms were folded while both Cookie and Abigail gave the blond an angry glare. Number Four then laughed nervously and said,"It's fine that you guys are tagging along though."

"That's better." Said Abigale who still gave Wally a disapproving look. While this was going on, Number One gave Susie a paintball gun and she laughed evilly when she began to reload the device.

"I can't wait to abuse this power." Susie laughed evilly and that was when the entire Sector V gave her a strange look. Back with Danny and the gang, the half ghost's eyes were now a toxic green because he was frustrated about the fact he has been stuck in the vents for too long. They were still crawling through the vents until Janna finally found an opening. Kevin then punched a hole through the piece of metal and used his ability to absorb the contents.

"Okay, we have been in the dark for too long and I think that it is time to attack." Said the plumber but that was when Kevin saw that Danny was nowhere to be found. The half alien then began to look for Danny and it turned out that the half ghost was just invisible when he tried to attack his former babysitter. In fact, he was still invisible when Vicky looked at him. Danny didn't want to admit it but he was still scared of Vicky and when she looked at him in the eye he ran for his life until he hid behind a box while making himself visible again.

"That a neat little power you have there." Danny screamed and it turned out that it was Kevin who sneaked out from behind. "Do you always use that power of your to hide from your problems? By the way you scream like a girl." Danny only stared at Kevin. Without a warning, Kevin attacked Vicky and green goo began to bleed out from the scratch that was on her face. The next thing that they knew was the Sector V showed up and arrested her.

"That's weird." Said Kevin. It was as if it was almost too easy and the goo that came out of Vicky seemed a bit unnatural. The next thing that the teen knew was that someone was pulling onto his shirt. It was Cookie.

"We arrested the babysitter for you so now you don't have to worry about her anymore. Never really thought of you as a scardy cat." Said Number three. Kevin sighed and said,"It wasn't me who was afraid, it was Danny."

"Danny's the scaredy cat?" The Japanese girl paused for a moment. "Denial. The tough guys always do." Cookie left and Kevin sighed once more knowing that there was no point in arguing with her. A while after the incident Danny was at boot camp and was training with Samurai Jack.

Normally, Danny was a good fighter but not today because he couldn't stop thinking about Vicky. In fact, that was when Jack noticed that the half ghost was in some kind of distress. Danny was learning how to use a sword but when he tried to hit the dummy, the sword flew out of his hands. Luckily, Jack caught it before anyone got hurt.

"You seem distracted. What is wrong?" The samurai asked out of concern.

"Bad memories from my childhood and I can't believe that I let my stupid fear get the better of me. Oh well, I guess there are other things that I would rather fight than to face her. Heck, I would rather face you know who." Danny said referring to his evil self from the future. Jack only raised a brow at this since he didn't know what the teen was talking about but decided not to press it any further. Jack then invited Danny to sit down and the next thing he knew was that they were now enjoying a cup of tea.

"Fear clouds judgment and I once read a book from this century about a man who believes that the only thing to fear is fear itself." Said Jack who took a sip of his tea. Danny knew who he was talking about and he smiled. As if on cue, someone knocked on the door. Danny then went over to open it and it was revealed that it was Blossom.

"I hope that I am not interrupting something important." Said Blossom while Jack motioned her to come inside.

"You are not. Danny and I were just making some small talk."

"That's good because I was meaning to return this to you." Said Blossom. Meanwhile, at the Kids Next Door Moon Base, Vicky was being sent inside a cell. In fact, she was placed in a cell next to Count Spank-U-Lot. In reality, he was just an adult who likes to dress up as a vampire but he also had this bad habit of spanking children when it is considered a form of abuse nowadays. His cellmate, the Toilinator, peeked over to see the new prisoner and the warden who just so happened to be Number Four himself. Wally then shoved her into her cell and locked her up before heading home.

"It looks like we have someone new! Isn't that exciting?" The Toilinator asked his friend. "I even made friendship bracelets for our new friend!" True to his word, the Toilinator did make friendship bracelets.

"I don't know. She looks kind of scary if you ask me."

"Don't be like that Count, she is probably just a friend we haven't met yet." Said the Toilinator who leaned over from his cell in order to say hello to her. The was when he got a good look and her and when he saw her she hissed at him so the two friends hugged each other as a result. "Okay maybe you do have a point there."

"The Toilinator? Really? That is a really lame villain name if you ask me." Said Vicky who finally spoke. The Toilinator looked away in disappointment. Count Spank-U-Lot then patted his friend's shoulder.

"Quit whining because I will be the one helping you guys escape this joint."

"Should we make a run for it?"

"Personally I think that we should cower in fear."

"Shut it, you numbskulls because I know what we need to get us out of here." The villains then looked at each other. Wally on the other hand was checking up on the other criminals that were already locked up. That was when he heard the noise and walked up to Vicky.

"I wonder where all of that racket is coming from?" Said Wally who tried to find the source of the noise. "Hey! You guys better keep it down or you guys would be i for another but whopping!" The next thing that the blond did was his first mistake and that was looking at Vicky in the eye. She then stared back at him and soon Wally felt at if all of the color was drained out of him.

At the same time, Kyle was waiting for Danny at Mr. Smoothies because Danny told him that he was now too afraid to go alone. Not long after, Finn, Jake and even Kevin joined in after. Kevin was still annoyed with Danny because he was too afraid to stick up for himself while Kyle still had no clue what this was all about.

"So why are we here again?" Kyle asked who was still left in the dark.

"Look, Danny is too afraid to come here alone and if Ben ever finds out about this, he would never let me live it down. In fact, in the last fight, I saw that there was something usual about Vicky."

"Please, do not say her name." Danny begged only to get an eye roll from Kevin. That was when Kevin showed the Dexlabs soldier a sample of the goo from the last fight. It was in a sample container courteous of Dexter. Kyle looked away because he a little grossed out about what the substance might be.

"So did that stuff come out from Vicky?" Kyle said and almost regretted asking the former thief. Kevin then nodded his head and said,"Yes but it is the same stuff that is used to make fusion doubles. I don't think that Danny realizes it but I don't think that Vicky is even real." As if on cue, the Power Puff Girls came in to join in the fight that was about to take place. In fact, they got a text from Wally saying that three criminals escaped from the Moon Base Prison.

Blossom on the other hand, still had Danny's wand and she was about to give it back until a Dexlabs airship arrived and inside the ship were the escaped criminals. Danny wanted to run but Kevin stopped him. The group then charged in order to attack the villains. Kevin punched the Toilinator in the fact while poor Finn was getting spanked by Count Spank-U-Lot. Luckily, Buttercup snuck up from behind him and attacked him from behind. That was when Danny saw that Blossom accidentally dropped his wand. Blossom and Bubbles then tried to dog pille Vicky but the ex babysitter was able to recover quickly.

"For a babysitter, she's pretty tough." Said Buttercup who whipped the dirt that was on her face. Danny on the other hand tried to avoid the fight by sneaking away. His plan was working until he got caught.

"Remember me twerp?" Said Vicky who pinned Danny to the ground. Danny closed his eyes and the next thing that he did was punch Vicky in the stomach and green goo was now all over his hand. The next thing he knew was that there was a moment of silence and to break it, Buttercup cheered. That when Danny realized that this Vicky wasn't real. She was a fuse. All of a sudden, Danny began to beat the fuse without mercy and there was even one punch after another.

"That's brutal." Said Kevin. That was when Janna came out of the smoothie joint to see what the commotion was all about while all of the other heroes circled around to watch the fight. Immediately, Janna pulled out her phone in order to record the fight. The crowd then gasped when Vick was about to pull off another punch. Vicky then charged in after him until Danny ninja flipped her against the wall.

Vicky was now cornered and when Danny went in for another attack, she turned into a pile of green goo. An airship came and inside were the member of Sector V. In fact, they were with Susie who looked as though she were ready for a fight.

"Okay, where is she? I want to give her a piece of my mind." Said Susie while she fired her paintball gun onto the goo that was once Vicky.

"Actually, Danny was the one who took care of it. You should have seen the fight because it was totally awesome!" Said Kevin who was still excited about what he had just witnessed. That when everyone looked at him and Kevin blushed due to embarrassment.

"I got it all on video." Said Jana who smiled at her phone. "I am definitely going to make some money out of this." Jana then walked away. Finn then stared at the girl because it looked like she was texting somebody. There was now silence.

"Dude that was awesome!" Said Buttercup and both she and Danny gave each other a high five. Blossom then coughed while trying to get Danny's attention. That was when Danny looked at her when she said,"Now that there are no more interruptions. I can finally give this back to you."

"You found it? I thought that you dropped it during the fight." Said Danny. Blossom then handed Danny the book. Once the book was in Danny's hands, it transformed into a scythe which surprised everyone when it did.

"That is wicked! Can you fight evil with that thing?" Finn asked excited about the idea.

"Yeah, it's actually a magic wand that transforms to match your personality. In other words, it can be used to fight evil." Danny answered while he gave the adventurer his biggest smile. Finn, on the other hand looked as though his mind was blown and Jake only hoped that his brother was okay.


End file.
